Match
by sugah66
Summary: Danny doesn't like his Halloween costume. But he definitely loves Lindsay's. 4x06 post ep. DL smuff. Oneshot.


**TITLE: Match  
AUTHOR: Sugah  
SUMMARY: Danny does not like his Halloween costume, but he loves Lindsay's.  
SPOILERS: 4x06 "Boo"  
PAIRING: Danny/Lindsay  
RATING: M. You love me, admit it.  
DISCLAIMER: I own neither the show nor the characters. Believe me, you would know if I did.  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I was walking home from work on Halloween, and I was watching the kids go trick-or-treating, and I had a vision of Danny in this costume, so I had to write a fic about it.**

**And since I hadn't written any smuff in a while, I figured I should put that in, too.**

**Thanks to Spunky for the beta. I apparently turned her into a giggly mess, so I guess that's a good sign.**

**This should go without saying, but no spoilers in the reviews. I've already been spoiled once this season. Please don't ruin it for me again. **

* * *

**Match**

To say that Danny cared about appearance would not be entirely inaccurate. Of course he cared about his appearance. Appearance was a big part of his job, as Mac was keen to remind him every time he stumbled in for his shift with his shirt untucked. He blamed Lindsay, of course. They almost always ended up at her apartment, which meant that he either had to wake up super early to go back to his place and change or show up in the clothes he wore the night before. Knowing that they would probably end up at her apartment, he could just bring a change of clothes, but he never thought that far ahead.

And he liked to look good regardless. Not just for Lindsay, though that was certainly true, but in general. He liked to put his best foot forward. He wasn't big on fashion, but he tried to at least put together a decent ensemble before he left for the day. He hated looking like he just rolled out of bed, even though most of the time he had – and again, he blamed Lindsay. He thought he did an okay job of putting himself together in the morning – it certainly helped having Lindsay around, because she was much better at coordinating outfits than he was.

Then there were his semi-weekly trips to the gym, because as Lindsay said, no one on the planet could be born with arms like his. Or abs. But she was particularly fond of his arms. She called them orgasmic. She also told him he needed to work his thigh muscles more, because his legs were kind of scrawny. He was paranoid about his chicken legs for days until Lindsay mentioned that he looked really good in his new jeans, and then he was good.

But there was absolutely no way in hell he was going out in public dressed like an oversized marshmallow peep.

For that, he also blamed Lindsay. Because that was actually her fault. He knew he shouldn't have let her pick out their costumes, but he was running late and wasn't going to be able to make it to the shop before it closed, so he told her to go for it. He seriously regretted giving her that much power over his wardrobe, because he couldn't back out of going to the NYPD Halloween party, and he couldn't very well find another costume this late.

But he had long ears. And a fluffy white tail. And there was pink. Lots of pink. And fur. He looked like something he would find on the mantle in his grandmother's living room. He looked like the mantle in his grandmother's living room had thrown up.

"Tell me again why I have to go to this thing dressed like the kid from _A Christmas Story_?" he called to Lindsay, who had barricaded herself in the bathroom while she got ready.

"I told you," Lindsay's voice was muffled by the door, "by the time I got to the store, it was the only thing left in your size."

Danny rolled his eyes. He found it hard to believe this was even a guy's costume; he certainly didn't know any guys who would willingly dress up like the Easter Bunny unless they were being paid to do so. Lindsay's repeated insistence that this was the only remaining thing left that would fit him did nothing to sway his opinion on the matter. "I swear to God, Montana, if I find out you put me in this get-up just to laugh at me, I'll…"

"You'll what?" He could hear the smugness in her tone, even through the wall. She knew he was just making empty threats. They were always empty threats when it came to her.

He mumbled something in response and cringed as her laughter rang out. He grudgingly turned back to the mirror and fought the urge to vomit. It was a sign of how much he loved her, for sure, that he had even consented to putting this ridiculous outfit on. Now, he could no longer stand to look at himself. "I'm taking it off!"

"Danny, no! It's a costume party. You have to show up in costume."

Danny grunted and glared down at the floppy feet he was being expected to walk with. He was not showing up in this outfit, that was for damn sure. Flack would never let him hear the end of it – as if he didn't tease him enough about Lindsay. "I've got an idea."

"You are not going as Sloth from _The Goonies_ again this year."

_Dammit._ She could read his damn mind. It was eerie. Last year, he had completely forgotten about the party and ended up digging his ratty old Superman T-shirt out of his bottom dresser drawer. It was faded and had holes in it, but at least he had technically shown up in costume. "Hey, Mac wears the same outfit every year."

He heard the creak of the door as Lindsay opened it a crack, just wide enough that half of her face was visible; he was still unable to see any of her costume – she was being so damn secretive about it. "You're not Mac. And you're wearing that costume."

He pulled on one of the ludicrously pink bunny ears that was sticking out of his head. "Why should I?"

"Because otherwise," Lindsay murmured, nudging the door open, "we won't match."

Danny just about swallowed his tongue as the bathroom door swung wide, and he was finally treated to Lindsay in her costume. Holy fuck. She was wearing a pair of black silk underwear trimmed with lace over hot pink tights that accentuated every curve of her legs. Her breasts were practically spilling out of the black corset she was wearing, and he was fairly certain that any sudden moves would reveal more than he wanted anyone else at the NYPD to see. She wore a headband with hot pink bunny ears and a pair of black stiletto heels. She turned around to show him the rest of her outfit, and he saw the fluffy hot pink tail attached to her incredibly shapely ass.

"You, uh… You – you…" He could not find adequate words to sum up just how unbelievably fucking hot she looked in that outfit. He really hoped she decided to keep it. His brain was literally tripping over itself as he tried to come to terms with what he was seeing long enough to string a coherent sentence together. "Damn," was all he managed to come up with.

Her reaction to his costume, however, was to burst into hysterical laughter – which he did not appreciate. She doubled over, clutching her stomach, as she was rocked with spasms of laughter. She eventually had to brace her hand on the doorframe for support.

"I'm glad you find this funny," Danny mumbled, tugging at the collar of his bunny suit. "I'm not wearing this."

Lindsay hiccoughed and gave him a bright smile. "Come on, Messer. We have to match."

"Bunnies?" His voice squeaked a bit, and Lindsay giggled again. "You decided we needed to dress as matching bunnies? We couldn't have been, I don't know, Superman and Wonder Woman or something? Because, I've got to tell you, you would make one damn fine Wonder Woman." He let his eyes roam over her once more. "Of course, you make a damn fine bunny, too."

She quirked an eyebrow and licked her lips. "Do I?"

Danny nodded emphatically and stretched out a hand – er, paw – towards her. "I have never condoned bestiality, but I think in this case I'll make an exception."

Lindsay winked and slinked away, and as she moved past him and into the bedroom, he locked his eyes on her ass and the sway of her hips. "I don't think so. We have to leave soon or we'll be late for the party."

He lurched forward and grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards him. She crashed into him, and he cursed the thick layer of fur that was preventing him from feeling the material of her corset against him. "I say we have our own private party right now." He tried to plant a kiss underneath her ear, but her bunny ears knocked against his, preventing him from getting any closer.

She slipped out of his hold and moved around the bedroom, gathering up her things. "Later, cowboy."

Danny raised his eyebrows. "You promise?"

Lindsay dropped some random items in her purse and smiled at him over her shoulder. "Maybe. Besides, how would it look if we showed up late?"

"I don't give a good goddamn how it looks," Danny muttered, aware that he was pouting. How did she expect him to act when she was wearing an outfit like that?

"We don't have to stay long. I just want to see Flack's face when we walk into the party dressed like this."

Danny screwed up his face in confusion. "Flack? Are you kidding me? Flack is the reason I am not wearing this thing in public!"

Lindsay smiled softly and shook her head. "Do you remember what he said to us earlier?"

Danny pursed his lips. It was hard to forget. This case had gotten to Lindsay – that much was obvious. An entire family killed with a shotgun while the little girl hid and witnessed the whole thing? Yeah, Danny knew that Lindsay would be affected by it. She did an excellent job of keeping it together, but he could see the cracks in her invulnerable façade – the holes in the carefully constructed walls that she had finally let him behind. She had put up a tough front around the sheriff and the other police officers, but she didn't have to pretend around him anymore. After the interrogations, he had caught her in the precinct. He squeezed her shoulder and kissed her forehead. She sniffled finally letting her guard down, and he used his thumb to wipe the stray tear as it rolled down her cheek.

They were standing close together, foreheads touching, when Flack came back from his scene and found them in the hallway. He rolled his eyes and groaned loudly, then said, "I swear, I can't go anywhere anymore. One of these times I'm going to walk in on you two at it like rabbits."

And so Lindsay had dressed them up like bunnies.

But there was still no way in hell he was letting Flack see him like this – or Lindsay like that. No one else should be privy to seeing Lindsay in that outfit. But he had no say in the matter. There was no question as to who was the dominant one in their relationship, and it soon became obvious to everyone else at the lab when he and Lindsay showed up at the party. He had prepared himself for the laughing and pointing, but when he saw all the appreciative stares Lindsay was getting, that was it. Unfortunately, being dressed as a gigantic bunny kind of hampered his threatening stature. Even flashing his best menacing glare did absolutely nothing, because it was surrounded by wads of fluffy pink fur.

Lindsay found the whole thing amusing, and the grumpier Danny got, the more amused she became. She was practically beaming when Flack sauntered over to them.

"What's up, Doc?" Flack laughed, his voice altered by the vampire fangs he wore. "So, tell me, Messer, where exactly are you keeping your balls? It doesn't look like there are any pockets in that get-up."

Danny muttered obscenities in Italian and vaguely felt Lindsay grip his arm. She leaned close to him and whispered loudly enough for Flack to hear, "Oh, Danny… You didn't get to see me put this on, but you're getting a front row seat when I take it off." She kissed him on the cheek and then excused herself to go to the restroom.

Danny smirked at Flack's slack-jawed gaze and said, "So where's your girlfriend, Flack?"

Flack glared at him. "That was subtle."

Danny could tell that Flack was uncomfortable from the way he was shifting his weight from foot to foot, but he didn't particularly care. Flack had been giving him hell for months, ever since he found out about Lindsay, so Danny was relishing the opportunity to give him a dose of his own medicine. "No, seriously, where is she?"

Flack sighed heavily. "Didn't work out."

"Really," Danny deadpanned, doing his best to keep a straight face. He hadn't gotten the opportunity to meet Devon, but from everything Stella had said, the woman did not seem like the type of person Flack normally went for. "You two seemed so perfect for each other."

"Funny, I didn't think the Easter Bunny would be such a dick."

"Don't make me stab you with my carrot."

Lindsay came out of the bathroom just as Flack decided to go put the moves on the lab tech dressed like Cleopatra. "You've got your hands full with that one, Monroe," he said as he passed her.

She smiled. "Don't I know it." When Flack was out of earshot, she turned back to Danny. "Can I see your carrot?"

He grinned at her. "As soon as you let me get out of this suit."

"Ah. So not for a while, then."

Adam cornered them at the bar and told them how pleased he was that their experience in Second Life had such a profound impact on them. Lindsay laughed at Danny's incredulous expression and asked Adam what he was supposed to be dressed as, since he had just donned a suit for the occasion. Adam sputtered indignantly and announced with some condescension that he was the Well-Manicured Man, from "The X-Files". He showed off his nails. Danny rolled his eyes. Lindsay asked where he'd gone to get them done.

Hawkes, with bolts sticking out of his neck, was unable to stop laughing long enough to actually say anything.

Not everyone teased him about his outfit. Mac, wearing his Marine uniform, had given him a knowing smile and a clap on the back on his way out the door. Sid, aka Doctor Frank-n-Furter, launched into a story about his wearing a similar costume that was too much information as soon as it began. Stella, in a white dress and wings, thought he looked absolutely adorable and kept insisting on taking pictures of him and Lindsay, because, she said, "You just go together so well."

Somehow, he didn't think she was only talking about the matching costumes.

"Lindsay," Danny sing-songed, wrapping his arms around her stomach and attempting to rest his head on her shoulder, "how much longer do we have to stay here?" All he could think about was getting Lindsay home and out of that outfit. Much as he loved seeing her dressed like that, it had to go. "We put in an appearance. It's time to go home."

Lindsay leaned into him and put her hands over his. "All right. I suppose you've suffered enough."

They couldn't get back to his apartment fast enough. Literally. Lindsay wasn't able to move as quickly in her abnormally high heels, so halfway to his apartment, he hauled her into his arms. He carried her the rest of the way. He didn't even put her down in the elevator, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet as she searched her purse for his keys. She unlocked the door and he barged through it, kicking it shut and bolting into the bedroom. He dropped Lindsay on the bed and peeled out of his bunny suit, wrenching off the hated hood that held the ears and kicking out of the large paws.

Lindsay smiled at him and gave him what he called her 'bedroom eyes'. "Danny," she murmured, "you know how I said you could watch me take this off?"

Silenced by the husky tone of her voice, he could only nod. He was completely under her power whenever she used that voice. Oh, who was he kidding? He was completely under her power regardless. No one else could have ever gotten him to dress like a marshmallow peep.

"I was thinking it would be better if you took it off instead."

He suddenly regained the ability to speak. "Fuck, yes," he growled. He wrapped a hand around her slender ankle and pulled her along the bed. The silky material of her panties made her slide easily across the comforter to the edge of the bed, where he ran his fingers up the back of her leg. She shivered and gave a soft little moan, dropping her head and arching her back. He carefully removed her right shoe, then her left, tossing them over his shoulder. Then he grabbed both of her hands and pulled her to her feet, barely giving her the chance to balance before crashing his lips against hers.

He loved kissing her. He never got enough of it. There was wild, unbridled passion in the way she moved her mouth over his, and they had done this often enough that knew how to kiss him, specifically. She knew how much pressure to use, and she knew that sucking on his tongue made his knees buckle, and she knew that humming in the back of her throat could just about make him come on the spot. He knew the same about her – he knew exactly what to do to have her tremble in his arms. And as he attacked her mouth, he was determined to have her come completely undone.

He broke away from her lips to trail kisses down her throat, to her collarbone. She moaned again, soft and low, and he nipped at her clavicle hard enough to leave a bruise. She had left her mark on his heart; he would leave his on her skin. She fisted her hands in his hair as he knelt before her, pressing his forehead against her stomach and trying to regain his breath. He always lost himself when he was with Lindsay. He couldn't think, couldn't breathe, couldn't focus on anything but the sounds she made and the way she felt against him, around him, beneath him. He wouldn't trade that feeling for anything in the world.

He hooked his fingers in her panties and slid them down her legs, then did the same with the tights. He steadied her with his hands on her hips, then lightly pressed a kiss to the inside of her thigh. She gasped and tightened her grip on his hair. His head was burning, she was clutching it so tightly, but he ignored the pain and turned his kisses upwards, moving up her thigh.

She made the best sounds, though there was usually never enough blood flow to his brain for him to fully appreciate them. He worked his mouth between her legs, listening to her moans and gasps and whimpers fill his ears, and it was taking every ounce of willpower he possessed not to take her right then. At last her composure shattered – her hips bucked, her head dropped back, and she nearly fell backwards, held in place only by Danny's grip on her hips.

He lowered her onto the bed and then crawled up her body, bringing his fingers to the ties that kept her corset in place. At the last second, he changed his mind and simply tugged on the garment, pulling it down her stomach and releasing her breasts to his gaze. He leaned forward and gently took a nipple in his teeth. Lindsay hissed and arched her back. Still suckling on her breast, his fingers fumbled with the strings on her corset, but he lost all concentration on both tasks when he felt Lindsay's hand snake between them and press against the bulge in his jeans. His hips bucked, seeking hers, and at last he gave up attempting to untie the complicated piece of clothing, instead grabbing it on both sides and simply ripping it open.

"Danny," Lindsay whispered breathlessly, as she continued to stroke him through his jeans, "that was a rental."

"I'll pay for it," he mumbled, impatiently shucking his shirt and ridding himself of pants and shorts in what had to be record time, even for him. "It'd be worth it, to see you in that again."

Lindsay gave a throaty laugh as he positioned himself above her. "You ripped it."

"Oh, well," he said, bracing his hands on either side of her head. "It looks better off anyway."

In one swift thrust, he was inside her. She arched her back, drawing him even more deeply inside of her, and he growled in appreciation. Sex with Lindsay was mind-blowing, because it wasn't just something that happened with their bodies. He put his everything into it – his mind, his heart, his soul. And as incoherent as he was during sex, he could still appreciate the way her body perfectly molded to his, and the way she reacted to his touch. She was incredibly easy to arouse; sometimes it seemed like all he had to do was look at her the right way and that did it. Every touch, every kiss sparked her to life.

Sex with Lindsay was also a never-ending battle for dominance, evidenced in the multitude of marks that covered their bodies. His back was covered with scratches from her fingernails; her chest and the inside of her thighs were peppered with scars from his teeth. He put his everything into it because she did the same, and as much as he loved surrendering to her, he also lived for the moments when he could make her lose control.

His thrusts came harder, faster, as she moved her hips in time with his, her fingers scrabbling madly for purchase against his chest. He dipped his head to her chest, licking a trail along the valley between her breasts before latching on to a spot just above her rapidly beating heart. Then suddenly, she was on top of him, bearing down at him from a new angle as he gripped her hips and began to thrust up into her, filling her as completely as humanly possible. He watched her breasts bounce and sway as they rocked together, momentarily hypnotized by their motion. Then he sat up, holding tightly to her to keep them joined.

She responded to the change in position by pressing her lips against his in another fiery kiss. He pulled her more fully into his lap, using his hands to position her body the way he knew would break her composure, but he was rapidly losing control as Lindsay sucked on his tongue. They swallowed each other's moans as they continued their mapping of each other's mouths – a task that would never be finished, no matter how many times they attempted it.

At least he could feel his strength weakening. His thrusts became increasingly erratic, his breathing labored, and he could feel Lindsay shaking in his arms and knew that she was also close to the edge. He snaked a hand between them, sliding down her body, hoping to bring her to climax before him. He was rewarded a few moments later when her body bucked and shuddered against his. Her orgasm sparked his own, and he grunted, collapsing against the pillows, bringing her with him.

They lay entangled on top of the bed sheets for a while. Danny struggled to regain control of his breathing and his heart, though he knew it was pointless for the latter. Lindsay had control of his that. She curled against him, laying her head on his shoulder and draping an arm across his chest, riding the rise and fall of his breathing.

"I don't know any rabbits that do it like that," she said after a while.

Danny chuckled and twined their fingers, then brought their hands to his lips to kiss her knuckles. "That reminds me… Next year, I pick the costumes."


End file.
